Akaslickster
|image = File:av-25.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = |aka = - |joindate = 21.06.2008 |firstmafia = Mafia (Era 1) |alias = Slick |wikiname = - |merits = Player Host |awards = - |hosted = - |cohosted = Halloween Mafia (with GMaster479) Foodie Mafia (with EDM) }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Mafia (Era 1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since June 2008 * MVP of High School Mafia III * Prefers playing as Goodie * Favourite part of Mafia: ESP used for lynching. * Known flaws: unpredictable. * Member of Died N1 Club * Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2011 * Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011 * Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2011 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Halloween Mafia - co-hosted with GMaster479 On MafiaManiac (MM) * Foodie Mafia - co-hosted with EDM Mafia Record Overall 37-45 (MM ) * Disgaea Mafia - replaced * 1984 - game stopped * Mystery Mafia - Game information lost after IPBFree Fall * Les Miserables - Game information lost after IPBFree Fall * Advance Wars Mafia II - replaced * Mirror Mafia - replaced Goodie 27-24 (MM ) *Era 1 BD #Mafia II - Won - Killed N3 #Mafia III - Won - Killed N4 #Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N2 by the Quarky Agents #Mafia V - Won - Survived #M4F14-7 - Won - Killed N1 *Era 2.1 BD #Pirate Mafia - Won - Survived #Cruise Ship Mafia II - Won - Killed N5 #Princess Bride Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *Era 2.2 BD #Heroes: Season 1.1 - Won - Survived #Mafia Olde Style - Lost - Survived *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere #Classic Mafia - Lost - Lynched *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere #Mafia II: Redux - Won - Survived *Era 4.1 BD #Cruise Ship Mafia III - Lost - Killed N4 #Mario Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 #Fantasy Mafia II - Won - Lynched D1 *Era 4.2 BD #High School Mafia II - Lost - Survived #Scooby Doo Mafia - Won - Survived #Ye Olde Mafia II - Won - Survived #Terminator Mafia - Won - Killed N2 #Redwall Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 5.1 MM #Final Fantasy I Mafia - Lost - Died N4 #Cthulhu Mythos Mafia - Won - Died N1 #Puppet Mafia - Lost - Puppet killed N3 #Christmas Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 #Nightmare Before Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 #Quantum Leap Mafia - Won - Died N3 *Era 5.2 BD #Mafia Mafia - Won - lynched D3 #Fraternity Mafia - Lost - survived #Advance Wars Mafia - Lost - killed N4 #MaFBIa - Won (as Slick 2.0) - Killed N2 #Sherlock Holmes Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 #UN Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 6.1 MM #Movie Mafia - Lost - Survived #Dungeons and Dragons - Won - Survived #Soul of the Fire Mafia - Lost - Survived #Ice Age Mafia - Won - Survived #Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Won - Died N3 #Viking Mafia - Lost - Survived #Ultimate Marvel Mafia V - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 6.2 BD #Minecraft Mafia - Won - Survived #Trainer's Manual Mafia V - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 7.1 MM #Game Show Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 #Manga Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 #The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - Won - Survived #Chemistry Mafia - Lost - Survived #Mafia Noir - Lost - Lynched D1 #Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Killed N7 #Monster Buster Club - Won - Survived Baddie 4-10 (MM ) *Era 1 BD #Mafia I - Won - Survived *Era 2.1 BD #Cruise Ship Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 4.1 BD #Brainden Murder Club Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 4.2 BD #Brush Up Mafia II - Lost - Killed N3 #Wheel of Time Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 5.1 MM #Scrubs Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 5.2 BD #Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 #Star Trek Mafia - Lost - Survived #Tombstone Mafia - Lost - lynched D2 *Era 6.1 MM #Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Won - Lynched D1 *Era 6.2 BD #Harry Potter Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 7.1 MM #Smiley Mafia - Won - Killed N4 #Halloween Mafia III - Lost - Died N4 *Era 7.2 BD #Easter Egg Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 Indy 3-7 (MM ) *Era 2.1 BD #Heroes: Season 1 - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 4.2 BD #High School Mafia III - Won - Survived *Era 5.1 MM #Moogle Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 #House of Cards Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 5.2 BD #Pirates of Penzance Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 #MaFBIa - Lost - Lynched D1 #Secret of Mana Mafia - Lost - Died N4 *Era 6.1 MM #Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Killed N7 *Era 7.1 MM #Alpha to Omega Mafia - Won - Lynched D1 #Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Won - Killed N4 Other Faction 3-4 (MM ) *Era 2.2 BD #Heroes Hybrid II - Lost - Killed Cycle 1 *Era 5.2 BD #Titanomachy (Titans) - Win - Killed N8 *Era 6.1 MM #Amber Mafia (Eric's Party) - Lost - Survived *Era 7.1 MM #A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N4 #Sin City - Won - Survived #Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Won - Survived #Game of Detectives - Lost - Survived __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 1